${10 \div 25 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{100}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${100}\div25={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${10 \div 25 = 0.4}$